Helping at schooltests
by the 3-languages-girl
Summary: Malik get's some help at his german testpapers and he is getting even more. Find out what. Pairing: Marik (Yami) x Malik (Hikari) Hints of: Yami x Yugi & Ryou x Bakura I know this summary sucks. Enjoy!


Imagine a picture. Marik, lying on his bed, on his back, wrists chained on the Bed, fully dressed.

"I'm bored…sooo boring."

He wasn't able to get up from his bed, and even if he could have, Malik was at school so he wasn't there to be bothered.

Why the Chains were there? Because his Hikari wanted to make sure Marik won't go out – since he was back from Shadow Realm it was forbidden to go out, in order to hold him being back a secret from the Yugi-Gang; If he would met them, they would send him right back to Shadow Realm and leave Malik alone and depressed again.

None of the two Egyptians wanted that to happen, but the Yami had a little weakness for forbidden things after all, so Malik came to the idea of chaining his Yami on the bed while he was gone.

The way he was chained on the bed made Marik think of very dirty things – like his Hikari, in his position, with less clothing. But since that wasn't possible:

"Sooo fucking boreeed." he sighted again but got a nice little idea soon.

_Hikari?! _He asked threw their Mind-Link.

Malik felt bad, very bad, he didn't like the way he chained Marik on his bed while he was still asleep, but he knew he had to do it, in order to make his Yami stay inside.

But still, he didn't like it and he couldn't bring himself to concentrate on his German test which made the situation even worse.

_Hikari?!_ His Yami asked. Malik shrugged, he didn't expect Marik to do that.

_What? I'm writing a Test!_

_Huh? You don't seem to concentrate on it._

_Yes, because I get distracted by a pretty annoying dark side!_

_You didn't seem to concentrate before too…_

_Shut up and let me write my Test Marik!_

_Is that German?_

_Yes and I am failing, I can't even do the first exercise because my Yami is_

_distracting me!_

_I, You, He She It, We, You, They…The answer is: Ich, Du, er sie es, Wir, Ihr, Sie_

_What?_

_The answer to number one._

_Really?_

_Yes really._

_You don't try to trick me, as revenge for something?_

_No, I just want to help, trust me, this one time._

_O-Okay._

Malik wrote down the answer his Yami told him before, then he moved to the other questions and tried to answer them and every time he did something wrong he got the right answer from Marik. He just wrote the last answer as the teacher jelled:

"Okay, stop writing and put the pencils away! Did everybody write his name and class on his test papers?" he asked while he collected all the test papers from the student's desks.

"Good, since all are ready, you all can go home now."

Everybody stormed out to their lockers.

Malik went to his locker too, to pick up a few books he needed to learn and as soon as he was ready to go home, he found himself surrendered by the Yugi-Gang.

"Hey Malik, how did you do?" Yugi asked with his children-like-eyes.

"I don't know, I just wrote like I thought, probably everything is wrong."

"Oh, sorry for that man." Joey meant, but Malik knew him well enough to know that HE felt now like he got an A but will get an F or best E. "I'm sure I had everything right." he said smiling. 'See?' Malik thought 'It will be F!'

"Ryou and I are pretty sure. We got a little help." Yugi mentioned proudly.

"It seems like old ghosts are good at German."

"Yugi, do we have to mention that in front of Malik?" Ryou said, giving me an apologizing look. He was the only one, who could tell how it felt to lose his Yami - out of Malik himself - and somehow seemed to guess that Marik was back.

"Why? It's not like Marik was nice to him in any way." Tea stated.

"Your right but still, it hurts if you lose somebody and our Yamis are like…brothers to us." you could see he wanted to say something else instead of 'brothers' "If you would lose your brother you would still be sad, even if he wasn't nice in any way."

"Hey Malik, we want to go to the gaming hall now, would you like to come with us?" Tristan asked.

"No I have to learn pretty much, sorry." and the most important fact: Marik would kill him if he would be coming home that late and letting him chained any longer.

"Well then, see you Monday." Yugi said.

"I'll go too; can I come over later to learn Yugi?"

"Sure." Yugi shouted back to us, while being dragged away by his friends.

Ryou waited till the others were gone then he turned to me.

"So, am I right? Is Marik back?"

Malik looked at him a little surprised, but he did guess something like that would be coming sooner or later.

"Yes." he sighed. "But don't tell anyone!"

"I won't. Only Bakura, I can't have secrets to him. By the way, how did you got Marik to stay home? I mean, Bakura is playing video games and Yami is probably reading, and sitting at home waiting for Yugi as he has to, but what did you gave Marik to do?"

"Nothing, I chained him on his bed while he was asleep…"

Ryou stared at Malik a few seconds. "Ahm, okay, that sure is a way to go."

"Uhum, but I really have to go home now, or else I get killed for letting him wait that long."

"I'll walk you a little, I mean, my house is on the way."

Malik nodded and the both made their way home, talking about the problems really evil dark sides – not those nice ones like Yami – cause.

They stopped before Ryou's house first, and the door flew open immediately. Bakura made his way out and hugged his Hikari.

"N-nani?" Ryou asked confused.

"I missed you."

"Huh? Are you getting ill? You never miss me."

"But I did, there was a very sad scene in this new video game and seeing it I wanted to hug you."

"Are you kidding me?"

Bakura let go of Ryou and looked at him with an evil smile.

"Yes."

"Guessed so. Okay Malik, see you… uhm, I am allowed to tell him, aren't I?"

"If he isn't telling anybody else, you are."

Ryou smiled and waved at his friend.

"See you Monday." Malik said, running towards his house.

"What were you two talking about?" Bakura asked skeptical.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone."

"What shouldn't I tell anyone?"

"Promise 'Kura!"

"I promise."

"Marik is back."

"That's good, that's very good." Bakura muttered before giving his Hikari a light kiss. "Come in, it's fucking cold outside."

"'Kura, it is summer!"

"I know, but it's still cold."

"You are insane!"

"I know, my Hikari tells me every day at least twice." Bakura smiled and gave Ryou a second kiss and pulling him inside.

"Huh, helping my Hikari wasn't as bad as I thought. I should do that more often." Marik thought loud, and as he was short before getting bored again, he heard the front door open.

Malik kicked his shoes away and went to his Yamis room. He opened the door.

"Tadaima." he said crawling on the bed to get better access to the chains, getting out the keys to them which hang on a chain around his neck.

He leaned over his Yami and undid one of them and felt one hand on his hip immediately.

"Okaeri Hikari." Marik said quietly.

Marik's hand on his hip and his voice made Malik freeze for a second but he came to ignore it and undo his Yamis second wrist, a second after he lay on his back, his Yami over him, arms on each side of his head trapping him.

"So, what am I doing to you? You chained me on a bed AND cheated at your German test."

Malik panicked slightly, which made his Yami think about how he should react to that, should he be amused or disappointed? He didn't knew why his Hikari panicked by something like that. He can't remember ever wanting to hurt him, and the mind-thing while Battle City still made him feel sorry. Did Malik really trust him that less?

Marik gave a pained smile – which gave Malik's heart a little stab – and rolled off of him, but still lying next to him.

Seeing the little pain in Malik's eyes, his Yami tried to distract him.

"About what did you thought before I helped you?" he asked curiously.

"I felt sorry about chaining you on your bed while sleeping."

"You don't have to, you can do it more often if you want." the 'But only if I can chain you sometimes too' part he didn't say, it would just scare Malik.

"Why would you want that?" his lighter half asked skeptical.

Marik leaned over and whispered in his ear "I hope you would let me chain you someday too." and then he gave Malik's ear a quick lick and got up. He went to the kitchen, but before he left the room, he shot a look over his shoulder just to see a totally confused, blushing Hikari lying on his Yami's bed. A smile creped over Marik's face as he looked into the fridge. There were a few things, some things you can eat on bread and a box of something, called 'Ravioli' which Marik remembered tastes good, but has to be made by a thing called 'microwave' which was a great disadvantage. He was pretty sure that Yami and Bakura did use that thing sometimes but Yami knew how to work with it and Bakura always made it explode what pissed off Ryou who forbid him to even take a look at the scary machine after he bought the 10th new one in one month. Marik himself thought a microwave was scary and he didn't like touching scary things, so he just made himself bread with salami.

He had nearly finished his bread as Malik came in.

"Why did you do that ear-licking-thing?" he asked, still sounding confused.

The both Egyptians had promised that they tell each other everything right after Marik was back from Shadow Realm.

"Why do you ask? Liked it?" Marik asked back.

"Yes- I mean, No- It was…confusing."

"What now? Yes, No, or confusing?" Marik smiled at the fact that such a little move could confuse his Hikari that much.

"Confusing, I guess…"

"You guess?!"

"Cut this shit and tell me how the fuck I should feel and why the hell you did that!"

"Na na na; three bad words – you forbid me to say – in one sentence. You should stop being around me this much."

"MARIK!"

"Okay, okay" Marik laughed "I did, because I felt like it."

"That isn't helping me." Malik said looking confused and somehow sad.

Marik – absolutely not liking this look – ate the last bite of his bread, stood up and pulled his Hikari in a hug.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I like you?" Marik asked quietly and his Hikari asked himself if he heard sadness in his Yami's voice before he thought about the meaning of what Marik just said.

"Like?" Malik pulled back a little, just enough to look at his Yami's eyes. "'Like' like 'you are a nice guy' or like 'would do everything for you and never want to leave you or be left by you'?" He asked.

"The last."

Malik looked at his Marik's eyes and face even closer, to make sure Marik isn't kidding him but as he realized he wouldn't find a sense of lye he just let his forehead fall onto his Yami's chest again.

Marik began stroking his straight hair.

"…Can all Yamis speak and write German?" Malik asked out of a sudden.

"Huh? How did you come to that thought now?"

"Somehow I thought about Ryou and Yugi; they told me that they got help by their Yamis at the German test too."

Yugi and Ryou sat together in Yugi's room, trying to learn, while their Yamis gave each other an epic 'Who can make the deadliest death glare? – battle".

Suddenly all began sneezing.

"Bless you all!" Ryou called out.

"Thank you Ryou, oi Yugi-sweetie, don't get ill, 'kay?"

As Yugi heard the '-sweetie' attached to his name he turned red.

"Uhm, sorry for not listening to you earlier Bakura, it seems we all caught a cold because it must really be cold outside."

"Idiots, that was just somebody talking about us!" Bakura stated annoyed.

Yugi looked at Bakura madly, then he gave Ryou a little blink.

"'Kura, you are so mean!" he began whining.

Bakura – who could absolutely not deal with his Hikari being sad because of him – started to panic. "O-Oi! Gomen, Ryou, I didn't meant to-"

But Ryou made his Yami shut up by pulling Bakura's face to his own and kissing him hungrily. Bakura relaxed, Yami looked like he had never seen two people kissing before and Yugi – who didn't expected something like that as Ryou told him to blink at him if Bakura was mean to him – turned even redder than he already was.

"German is a pretty old language. That's why most Yamis understand it." Marik explained.

"And you really didn't trick me?"

"No, why do you always thing this bad of me?"

"In fact, you are my BAD side, aren't you?"

"You're right, but I swear to RA I didn't trick you."

"…I'll trust you, this one time."

"Good, by the way, did you also thought about something bad to happen as I said I'd punish you, earlier?"

He – once again – heard the sadness in his voice and immediately wanted to hit himself.

"Y-yes, somehow."

"I don't want to hurt you." Marik's strong arms pulled his Hikari closer to his chest.

Malik's hands, whose lay on his Yami's chest all the time wandered to his back and lightly griped on his black tank top there.

"I know, but I'm still scared, you can call it a little paranoia."

"May I show you what I really meant?" Marik asked, giving his voice the little evil taste again, which his Hikari loved to hear – it meant that Marik was still himself somehow – but there were something else in his voice to, it seemed as if his Yami was careful not to scare Malik.

Malik thought a few seconds – it couldn't get that bad, could it? Didn't Marik just said, he don't wants to hurt him? – and finally nodded.

Marik couldn't hold back a smile. His hand what which lay on Malik's hair till now, wandered to said boys chin and titled it up and then he leaned his own forehead against his Hikaris. They looked into each other's eyes.

"How much do you trust me, Hikari?"

"Enough to not run away screaming, and definitely more than I would trust anybody else in this world."

"That's something I can work with."

"Good."

While talking Marik leaned down enough to close the gap between them up to a few millimeters. They could feel each other's near but Marik moved no more, he looked into his Hikari's eyes telling him that it was his move.

Malik got it, his Yami didn't want to scare him so he does no more and let him do everything he wants to do, not caring if it was pulling away or closing the gap.

Malik did the second. They're lips made light contact, unsure what to do, he looked up to Marik's eyes, but his Yami still didn't move. So he could do really everything he wanted.

He began nibbling at the others lower lip; still looking into his eyes he could see Marik closing them.

His tongue made contact with the bigger male's lip, asking for entrance and getting it immediately. He began exploring Marik's mouth but didn't get attacked by his Yami's tongue.

As his tongue stroke against Marik's a little he got a little moan, but not more. Getting interested Malik made his way through the Mind-Link into his Yami's head and there were not much sentences he was able to read just:

_Hold the fuck back, don't scare him!_

_Can't control myself for long anymore!_

and

_Fuck! So good, were the hell did he learn that?_

Malik smiled while beginning to tease Marik's tongue again which owned him another little gasp, his Yami's eyes shut open and it could be seen and felt how he lost his control.

His arm, that was around his Hikari's waist pulled him closer, his hand on Malik's chin found its way to his hair again and pulled his head closer and his tongue finally started to battle the others. Within a few seconds he somehow managed to shove Malik's tongue into his mouth again and started to explore it by his own. After a time that felt like an entire life, the Hikari pulled back and Marik, getting what I needed did as well. Both breathing hard.

Marik pulled his Hikari on his wrist to the couch and sat down there, pulling his Hikari on his lap.

He laid his head on Malik's shoulder.

"Your hair tickles." his Yami laughed at that quietly.

Malik felt those muscular arms around him again and stroke over them with his fingertips which made Marik shiver.

"You should stop doing that." he whispered.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I have totally no self-control at the moment."

"Don't care." Malik whispered back.

"Do you trust me?"

"More than before and still if I trust anybody, than it is you."

As answer he gave him a kiss on his neck. Malik froze at this new sensation.

The Hikari's hand wandered to Marik's hair as said male licked and sucked on Malik's neck, leaving a red mark.

"You like that?" Marik whispered against Malik's skin.

"Yes." his Hikari panted.

Marik smiled kissing a special little point underneath Malik's chin which made him lay his head back onto his Yami's shoulder and moan quietly.

"I love these sounds you make, little Hikari." Marik commented.

"Yes I thought so."

His Yami smiled and pushed him on the couch, crawling over him, kissing him and then down his jawline.

He would be going further down but he heard the little "Stop." his Hikari made and that let him guess that Malik was scared, so he stopped and lie down onto him, his arms and chin resting on his Hikari's chest.

"Thank you." Malik said stroking Marik's hair, looking up. He was glad Marik listened to his wish, what made the trust in his darker side even stronger. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hands in Marik's hair and Marik resting on him. He felt safe, protected. And he came to the thought that he would kill everybody who was trying to destroy that.

"Stop thinking those thoughts! That's my job." Marik said who must have been in his head.

Malik nodded and felt a finger stroking his cheek right after.

Suddenly the phone rang. Malik shrugged, before graping it from the table next to the bed.

"Ishtar?"

"Yo Malik, may you give me your Yami?"

He handed the phone to Marik, forming 'Bakura' with his lips.

Marik got the phone not standing up but still holding eyecontact with his Hikari.

"Yo 'Kura, what do you want?"

"First of all I wanted to make sure Ryou didn't lie to me."

"Ryou would never lie to you."

"Your right. Now the second, how are you?"

"Pretty good, but I'm working right now."

"Working? You? What work is that?"

"It's called Starring at my Hikari. You should try it too, naturally you have to own a super cute, sexy or hot – or all together – Hikari for doing that."

"Trust me, I have."

"Good, then you should hang up and try it out."

"You don't want to talk, do you?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, see you…I hope."

"Maybe, bye." with that Marik hang up. He put the phone back on the table.

"You like me enough to let just hang up when your best friend is on the phone who thought the last 3 months that you were in Shadow Realm? Just that you can go on staring at me?"

"Yes, you are the most important."

"You can be really cute if you are not trying to kill the pharaoh."

"I will try to kill him as soon as I can go outside again, but not to make you the new pharaoh but to punish him for banishing me and not even thinking of trying to help you to not get depressed."

"Wow, you have a natural talent; you can be even cute IF you want to kill the pharaoh!"

Marik smiled and kissed his Hikari again, he run his tongue along Malik's lip, begging for entrance and the other granted happily, he loved this tongue exploring his mouth.

After a while they parted again to breath.

Malik pushed Marik off and stood up.

"Come." he said griping his Yami's wrist, pulling him with him to the Yami's room.

Malik let himself fall on his darker sides bed, giving Marik a special look, one that said that he is totally not scared and that he trusted him to the fullest.

"Are you sure?" Marik asked.

"Yes."

His Yami smiled and crawled over him, kissing him from his mouth to his jaw to his collar bone, while opening Malik's school uniform jacket and pulling the shirt over his Hikaris head throwing both somewhere nobody cared. Then he kissed down to one of Malik's nipples.

Malik who was trying to deal with Marik's black tank top at the moment stopped his actions the moment he felt his Yami's tongue on one of those nubs.

Marik, who seemed to just now realize to get that Malik got his problems with the shirt sat up and undressed it.

Malik sat up to, kissing his Yami's stomach and feeling a hand in his hair, he just started to kiss Marik's abs more hungrily.

He licked the navel and got a moan for it. Then he got pushed back on his back, this time his nipples got directly attacked by lips and teeth.

Malik's hands found their way into his dark side's hair, pulling him down even more.

"Like it?" Marik asked against his other nipple before giving it the same torture as the one before.

"Yes." the other one moaned.

As the second one was hard too, Marik's lips moved further down. Licking and kissing his navel. Malik began asking himself what his Yami meant before as he thought his Hikari would have a talented mouth, against Marik's his tongue was nothing.

The nearer these lips came to Malik's erection the more impatient he grew.

Now they were on his waistband and Malik bucked his hips.

"Impatient aren't we?"

Malik turned red and hid his face with his arm.

"No reason to hide, I'm too." Marik said, comforting with his words.

Malik let his arm fall next to him again, looking at his Yami's lavender colored eyes, and saw lust, and need, and love, and desire.

Marik opened his Hikari's belt. Looking up to him, as if to make sure this was really okay. Malik nodded which owned him another kiss near his waistband.

Finally Marik freed his Hikari's erection; he once again threw clothing somewhere, then he gave Malik's tip a lick, the sounds he heard from doing that, were like gold. He licked again, hearing some moans again and along to that a two words.

"S-stop teasing."

Marik just smiled and took his Hikari's length into his mouth, licking and sucking it.

After a few minutes Malik came screaming his Yami's name.

Marik swallowed everything.

Malik calmed down from his climax.

"How comes I'm totally naked and you are still wearing your pants?"

"Don't know." as soon as he said that he lay on his back.

Malik began kissing his Yami's abs again.

And as he reached the waistband, he undid the belt and the black leather pants really slowly.

"Wou-would you please hurry?"

Malik smiled.

"I think this is the first time I hear you saying 'please'" he said while throwing off his Yami's pants.

He started licking Marik's groin a little before taking it in his mouth fully.

"Wow, didn't know you can deep throat…!"

Malik felt this hand in his hair again, which made his licking and sucking and head up and down bopping stronger and faster.

After a time, Marik hadn't come jet but was extremely hard he pulled his Hikari's hair, not hard but enough to tell him to should stop.

Malik began asking himself if it was that bad just a second before he lay on his back again. Marik stroke his stomach with his fingertips. Then he pointed out three fingers in front of his face.

"Suck." Marik commented.

Malik's brain began to work, and he took the fingers in his mouth fast, and made sure they were covered in saliva very well.

"You're really sure you want that?" Marik asked once again.

His Hikari nodded while sucking on his fingers.

Marik pulled out his fingers with a 'plop'.

Then he spared Malik's legs, he slowly pushed one finger in Malik's entrance who immediately thought about this decision again. But Marik distracted him from the uncomfortable feeling, by placing butterfly kisses everywhere.

Malik didn't even realize when Marik added a second and third finger and began stretching him.

Then Marik's fingers stroke the special spot. Malik threw his head in his neck as he moaned, and whined right after as Marik pulled his fingers out.

"Hey when you want something in you that badly, you can have it." he chuckled and licked his Hikari's ear again, before slowly sliding his groin in him.

"A-ah! T-that hurts."

"Shhh." Marik stopped got slower and distracted Malik by kissing again. As he was fully in, he hold still and waited for his light to get used to it.

Finally Malik nodded, and his Yami began to move slowly and somehow managed to stroke his prostate with every trust.

The both moaned until Malik came the second time screaming and Marik came right after into his light.

He pulled out and collapsed on his Hikari, both trying to catch his breath again.

"Marik?"

"Huh?"

"Did you like it?"

"Huh? Why do you ask that?"

"The whole day you asked me if I liked everything you did but I never asked you."

"I loved it, but if you don't I'll never do it again."

"No, we need to do this more often."

Marik rolled off and pulled Malik into his chest.

"You sleeping here tonight?"

"Yes, but only if you help me learn now."

"For what?"

"Test, tomorrow, Latin."

"What about me helping you tomorrow at the test?"

"Do you speak Latin?"

"Naturally I do."

"Okay if you don't trick me."

Kissing Malik on the forehead he smiled.

THE END


End file.
